nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovia Racers Cup
The Lovia Racers Cup '('LRC), which is entirely based in Lovia International Circuit, is the national racing league of Lovia. The Cup was founded after the creation of Lovia International Circuit, in an attempt to further popularize racing in the nation, and to create a source of revenue to pay for the circuit's construction. Rules The Lovia Racers Cup has 32 drivers, who are selected by the owner of the league (as well as the owner of the league's home circuit), Edward Hannis. The season is divided into three seasons: the regular season, postseason, and final season. The year's season concludes with the Final Cup, in which the drivers in the final season race for the Final Cup Championship. Point System The LRC runs on a system of points. The top 12 drivers in a race earn points, which leads to the entering of post- and final seasons, or the earning of the Season Championship. The points earned are as follows. Racers who fall below 12th place are not awarded any points. Seasons and Progression All seasons, and cut-off points for the ascending to more advanced seasons, are based on the point system aforementioned. Regular Season The regular season lasts 12 weeks, where there is a race on every Friday. After the twelve weeks, the top player in points is named the Season Champion, the position known to be awarded to the most "all-around" consistent driver. The top twelve racers ascend to the post season, and the 13th and on end their seasons right then and there. In case of a tie, the highest position ever earned in a race is used as a tie-breaker. Should this not be enough, all drivers competing for the entrance into the post season will hold a race. The victor(s) of this race move on to the postseason. Postseason The postseason is a 6-week-long season, where the twelve racers principally fight to enter the final season. All rules in the regular season are applied to the postseason, except that only the 6 most successful drivers are given a position in the next season. Final Season The final season contains only 6 drivers and contains 3 races: two eliminatory races and the Final Cup race. In the first two races of the final cup, the driver to come in last is eliminated from the season. The final race, the Final Cup, has four drivers eligible drivers to win, and the winner of named race is named the Final Cup Champion. It is important to note that all drivers that participated in the cup also play in the Final Season. This organization leads to a team-oriented game-style, where team members may sacrifice their own times for the sake of any member of their team that could win the Final Cup Championship. Teams All participants of the Lovia Racers Cup must be part of a team, who sponsors all aspects of the participant's career. Players may join or leave teams during the off-season, the time in which the season is not undergoing races. A team may have no more than 4 racers, and the sum of these racers' scores finds the team's final score. The team with the most points at the end of the final season is the winning team. History * 2011 Lovia Racers Cup season - The first edition of the Lovia Racers Cup. Category:Lovia International Circuit Category:Racing event Category:Lovia Racers Cup